The ultimate sword
by Susanoo's Endless Darkness
Summary: Blood is a very powerful thing. Especially when it's secrets are hidden. Naruto has unlocked the power of his blood. Now the count down has started. Naruto needs to find out the secrets before those who want to exploit it gets their hands on him


Prologue 

"Normal talking"

"**Demon/Summoning talking"**

'Normal thinking'

'**Demon/ inner Sakura thinking' **

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the Oc and the plot. Take that lawyers.

* * *

A boy of about 12 is walking through a dark forest in the middle of land of fire. He had spiky blonde hair with blood in it. His eyes are red with slits and he has three defined whisker like marks on each cheek. He is wearing an orange jumpsuit that is ripped and burned in several places with blood covering his right pants leg and sleeve. He walked faster as memories of the past few days assaulted him.

**Flashback**

"_Chidori!" Sasuke yelled jumping toward Naruto his hand like wings flapping with a lightning ball in hand. _

"_Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he jumped toward Sasuke with a swirling ball of charka in his hand and red charka covering him in a fox like armor. They closed in arms outstretched toward each other. Their attacks collided sending lightning and chakra around them creating a black dome. Naruto looked at Sasuke with his red eyes and slashed at his forehead protector. Sasuke thrust his hand toward Naruto chest hitting just above his heart. Naruto cringed in pain as white light engulfed them. A few minutes later Naruto was lying on the ground with Sasuke over him._

"_You could never beat me Naruto." Sasuke said. He turned away and started walking toward sound as it started to rain hard. _

"_S…as…uke" Naruto said weakly as he started to get up. Sasuke turned around eyes widen in surprise. 'I can't lose. I have to bring him back. I need more power.' Naruto thought. Sasuke looked at Naruto as his chakra surrounded him. Naruto stood slouched looking at Sasuke with his eyes blank. His chakra changed colors shifting from red, blue, light blue, brown, green, yellow, grey, white, and finally black. His chakra then split into nine different chakra strands each one a color that his chakra shifted to. Each strand went to a different part of his body. The red went to his right arm, yellow to his left, brown to his right leg and blue to his left, green to left shoulder, light blue went to his right shoulder, gray to his both his shoulders and black and white around his torso. After a few seconds a bright light engulf Naruto. Sasuke shielded his eyes with his hand from the light. After the light faded Sasuke removed his arm to see Naruto standing there in new clothes. Naruto now wore a gold short sleeve shirt, cargo pants and shoes. Two long pieces of fabric came from each shoulder and stopped at the middle of his back. In the middle of the shirt was a gold circular emblem that looked like a ball. His whisker marks disappeared momentarily but reappeared and his eyes turned gold before turning back blue. His clothes suddenly shifted to a silver color and the emblem shifted apart. A red circular emblem appeared on his right sleeve. In the middle of that emblem is a flame. Appearing on his left sleeve is a circular emblem that is a yellow color. In the ball is yellow sparks coming from middle of going to all the sides. Appearing on his right pants leg was a circular brown colored emblem with a rock design in the middle. Appearing on his left pants leg was a blue circular emblem that has a light blue rain drop design. Appearing on the two long pieces of fabrics attached to his shoulders is a circular emblem with grey wings in the middle. Appearing on the front of his shirt is a circular emblem that has a ray of light in the middle with to rings crossing each other. Appearing on the back of his shirt is a circular emblem with a black ball in the middle. On his right shoulder is a circular emblem with a blue crystal like design that stood for ice and on his left is a circular emblem with vines wrapped around the emblem and a seed in the middle. Sasuke looked confused as Naruto's charka died down. Nine swords flashed in his mind, each of a different color. 'What was that' Naruto thought as the images disappeared. His clothes changed again into a grey color with the emblem for wind in the middle of his shirt. His eyes turned a grey color as he stared at Sasuke. _

'_Naruto?' Sasuke thought holding his right arm._

'_I feel stronger…wait no time for thinking I must bring Sasuke back' Naruto thought. Before Sasuke could react Naruto was right in front of him. Naruto drew back his right arm with his hand in a fist. The emblem on his shirt glowed grey and wind spun around his arm and fist as he thrust it forward into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke doubled over as the back of his shirt was blown apart. Sasuke coughed up blood as Naruto reeled his arm back. He quickly activated his Sharingan as Naruto threw an upper cut. Sasuke jumped back dodging the strike and charged at Naruto. Sasuke threw a punch which Naruto sidestepped. Naruto jumped up doing a spin and lashed out with his right foot. Sasuke got hit in the cheek and flew away from the impact. Sasuke recovered quickly doing a cartwheel in air before landing. Naruto dashed at him with both arms reeled back. Sasuke tried to block as Naruto let loose a fury of punches but failed to block the most of them. Naruto suddenly stopped with his punches and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke let out a low groan of pain before falling backward unconscious. Naruto quickly caught him as his clothes changed back to normal orange jumpsuit. "Time to get back to Konoha-ah" Naruto said as he felt pain his . He saw Kakashi and pakkun land and stare at them. Naruto walked slowly over to him and smiled. "I...did it Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said weakly. Kakashi sighed and patted Naruto's head. _

"_Good job." Kakashi said. Naruto smiled widen before he fainted. _

**End flashback**

Naruto continued to walk as he heard a whizzing sound. Naruto jumped out the way as a kunai landed where he once was. Naruto turned around to see a group of four ANBU members on a tree branch. "Uzumaki Naruto we have been order to kill you. Surrender and we'll make it quick and painless." One in a bear mask said emotionlessly.

"Fuck you" Naruto said drawing a kunai. The bear mask one quickly jumped toward him drawing a kunai. Naruto could see him perfectly and threw his kunai. The ANBU member deflected the kunai with his own kunai and threw it. Naruto jumped back as the kunai landed and made a hand seal. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Naruto said. In a cloud of smoke thirty Narutos appeared. They all ran toward the ANBU member with kunais out. What happened next was nothing short of slaughter. Each clone was destroyed easily with either one punch or kick. Only a few clones landing a punch or kick on him. After a few minutes The ANBU member looked around the clearing for the real Naruto. The one with a Hawk mask pointed ahead as the leader looked towards them. They all left in that direction without noticing Naruto hiding behind a tree. 'Damn what the fuck is happening. They act like I'm a nuke-nin of something.' Naruto thought.

**Flashback**

_A day after being returned to Konoha with Sasuke. Naruto was standing in a room surrounded by the village council and the hokage. Most of the council had hateful glares on their face while the parents of the rookie nine looked on with blank expressions. _

"_Uzumaki Naruto you are called here for the attempted murder of Sasuke Uchiha and for threatening the shinobi Uchiha Sasuke to defect." __Utatane Koharu said in a cold voice. _

"_What are you talking about? I didn't try and murder Sasuke and I didn't threaten him either!" Naruto yelled out.  
_

"_We have confirmation from your teammate Haruno Sakura who saw you do this." Homura said. _

'_Wait Sakura…why would she?' Naruto thought._

"_Do you deny that you and Sasuke fought on the roof of the Hospital?" Danzo asked._

"_No but..." Naruto started._

"_So you do not also deny that face you used an A-class ninjutsu against him?" Koharu asked. _

"_Well he used an assassination jutsu. They had about the same power." Naruto said. _

"_But the fact is that they had different power. Your ninjutsu is an A-class jutsu while his is a b-class one. Meaning it could have killed him." Danzo said. _

"_You can't hold him accountable for what happens in a battle" Tsunade said._

"_But the fact is Sasuke was still recovering at the time. You knew he was weakened from that mission so he used that to his advantage. If Hatake Kakashi was not there he would have died." Homura said._

"_You're acting like I planed to fight Sasuke." Naruto yelled out._

"_You may not have planed it but you tried to kill him none the less. He's obviously guilty" Danzo said. _

"_Fuck you old man!" Naruto yelled out._

"_Watch your tongue boy…" Danzo started angrily._

"_Or what, you're going to swing at me with your imaginary arm?" Naruto said mockingly. "Go eat shit you one eye bitch." Naruto said coldly. _

"_Why you…" Danzo started. _

"_Naruto shut up and Danzo keep your opinions to your self." Tsunade yelled. _

"_Ahem, Not only that but we have here your sensei's report saying that you were about to kill him on the mission but you saw him and stopped." Koharu said. _

"_That's a lie" Naruto said. _

"_Plus we have the injuries on Sasuke telling us that this is the true." Homura said. _

"_Because of this council has decided to banish you from Konoha." Koharu said._

"_What! You don't have the power to do that" Tsunade said. _

"_All the council has the power to banish him Tsunade. There is nothing you can do." Koharu said. _

**End flashback **

An explosion rocked the area behind him sending him flying into the forest. 'Fuck' Naruto thought as he tried to stand. After he got up the bear masked ANBU member punched Naruto in the stomach. Naruto doubled over hold his stomach as a foot came hitting him in the face. He was sent backward into a tree cracking the truck. Before Naruto could move the ANBU rushed at him and let loose a kick in a wide arc. Naruto ducked and rolled out of the way and looked up toward the ANBU member. He glared at him while wiping the blood from his lips. 'Kyuubi more chakra' Naruto thought. He heard a growl as he felt more chakra flow through him. He quickly changed direction and ran into the forest. He weaved from left to right dodging kunai and shuriken that were being thrown at him. He quickened his pace as he left the forest. He noticed that the ground ended and tried to stop. Fortunately he managed to stop just before the edge. He looked over but couldn't see the bottom. "Shit" Naruto said as he turned around. He was about to run when the four ANBU burst from the forest.

"No where to run" The Dog masked one said without a hint of emotion.

'I guess I have to fight.' Naruto thought. The one with the bear mask walked towards him as Naruto got into a defensive stance. The ANBU disappeared from Naruto's sight and appeared behind him. Naruto ducked quickly barely dodging a kick to the left side of his face. Naruto turned around and threw a sloppy punch but the ANBU member caught his fist and flipped him onto the ground. Naruto landed on his feet and jumped back sending his foot at the ANBU member's face. The ANBU member grabbed his foot and pulled him. He punched him in the stomach two times before letting Naruto fall into his knee. Naruto coughed up blood as he fell to the ground. He drew two kunai and stabbed them into his shoulder. Naruto muffled back a scream as The ANBU drew his katana and raised it over his head. Naruto looked at the ANBU.

'Is this how I die?' Naruto thought. The ANBU member swung his blade trying to decapitate Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the pain. Everything slowed down as memories from earlier assaulted him.

**Flashback**

_Naruto was packing things that he would need until he got to the next town. Naruto has a scrolled laid out in front of him with kanji on it as he added his last piece of clothes in the bag. Naruto added charka to his hand and hit the scroll. The bag disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'Thanks for teaching this to me Jiraiya-sensei' Naruto thought as he rolled up the scroll. Naruto touched his cheek and remembering what happened yesterday._

_**Flashback with in a flashback**_

_Naruto walked up to Sakura who was waiting alone outside Sasuke's hospital room. Naruto stopped by her and tapped her shoulder. "Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto said. Sakura turned around quickly and glared at him. "What wrong?" Naruto asked. _

"_You" She replied quickly. Naruto eyes widen quickly. _

"_What did I do?" Naruto asked. She had her head down clenching her fist. Naruto seem oblivious to this as he tried to get the answer from her. "Come on tell me. What did I do?" Naruto said. Sakura lifted her head quickly and punched Naruto on his cheek. Naruto not expecting it flew back and hit the floor. Naruto sat up and rubbed his cheek. _

"_I asked you to bring him back, not almost dead. You bastard!" She yelled as Naruto got up._

"_It was the only way he wouldn't listen" Naruto said. Sakura walked over to him and swung again. Naruto moved back dodging the attack. She kept trying to punch him but Naruto kept on dodging while trying to talk her down. _

"_I hate you, I hate you. I wish you would just die!" She yelled out. Naruto stopped stunned at her words. She took her chance and swung again. She hit Naruto hard but this time he didn't fall his face just turned. After a few seconds Naruto turned around the way his face was facing, not wanting to let Sakura see. Naruto started to wall away down the hall. "You better leave asshole." She yelled out turning back to the door. If she would have looked a little bit longer she would have seem Naruto glare at her, eyes flaring red. _

_**End flashback with in a flashback**_

_Naruto put the scroll in his kunai pouch trying to calm down and got ready to leave just as a kunai crashed through the window and imbedded itself in the wall. Naruto looked at the kunai and saw an explosive tag on the end. It lit itself as Naruto quickly jumped out the window. As Naruto broke through the window the room exploded. Naruto flew away from the shockwave that hit. Naruto landed on his feet and looked around. HE was surrounded by both citizen and shinobi. Naruto studied them realizing they were only chuunin. "It's time you die demon." One chuunin said._

"_You hurt Sasuke-kun it time you pay" A female said. _

'_Shit got to think fast' Naruto thought looking around. 'Damn nothing. Well I not called the most surprising ninja for nothing.' Naruto thought. Naruto made a quick seal._

"_Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Naruto said. Fifty Narutos appeared in a large puff of smoke. The crowd stepped back expecting him to attack. "See you suckers." They all and jumped off in different directions. Naruto took off full speed towards the gate as his clones distracted the villagers. Naruto arrived at the gate and quickly went through it. He stopped five minutes in a clearing for a rest. He turned around quickly and jumped back as a kunai hit the ground. He looked up to see a jounin of about forty with brown hair and a scar on his cheek. _

"_Time to die" He said and charged at Naruto. Naruto jumped back dodging the punch and ran into the forest. _

"_Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Naruto said creating five clones. Each clone rushed at him as Naruto drew two kunai and turned around. He threw the kunais at the man. He dodged the kunai. And started some hand seals as the clones closed in. _

"_Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu" He said. He shot multiple fireballs out his mouth. They each hit a clone and one was sent toward Naruto. Naruto duck dodging the fireball. He looked toward where the guy was but found him nowhere in sight. "Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu" He heard from behind him. Naruto turned quickly only to be engulfed by the fireball. Naruto screams could be heard all through the forest. The fireball dissipated showing Naruto standing there with burn clothing and marks on his face. Naruto fell back on the ground with a loud 'thump'. The man smiled as he jumped toward Naruto who was now on the ground. "Ha, ha, ha. Now you die." He said drawing a kunai. "Nice an painfully." He added. He bent down and got ready to stab him. He thrust the blade downward when Naruto's now red eyes snapped open. The man only had enough time to grasp as a clawed hand with pierced threw his chest. He coughed up blood as his eyes glazed over, lifeless. His body went limp and Naruto pulled his arm out of chest. Blood fell onto Naruto's hair and clothes from the wound. The body dropped to the side as Naruto panted. Naruto slowly stood up and looked up at the sky as more of the Kyuubi's charka came to him. He roared letting the charka out. His burns healed as dust was picked up. _

**End Flash Back **

Naruto heard a dark growl in his head as he was assaulted with memories of every time someone called him a name, laughed at him, or attacked him. Then he was hit with memories of his past. Naruto's eyes snapped open suddenly. 'No. I will not die. I can't die.' Naruto thought. He felt a familiar feeling as the katana was about to hit his neck. Nine different colored chakra burst out of him forcing the ANBU member backward, skidding across the ground. Naruto got up as the kunai in his shoulders fell to the ground. His multi-colored chakra engulfed him as the ANBU member stopped. The ANBU members stared in amazement from the feel of the chakra. To them the chakra felt divine almost as if the chakra had been blessed. After a moment his chakra dissipated revealing Naruto in the same gold clothing as in the valley with his whisker marks missing. The emblem of a gold ball was glowing on his shirt. Naruto's eyes changed into a golden color as he looked upon the ANBU members. They stood there stunned for a moment before reacting. Naruto looked at them with a blank stare. The ANBU with a tiger mask jumped at Naruto with his sword drawn. Naruto looked at him as he closed in. He reached him and swung his sword downward trying to cut him in half. Naruto raised his hand just as the blade was a few inches from him. Time seemed to stop for Naruto as nine swords flashed in his mind. The ANBU member looked as their teammate was about to kill the boy but was surprised to a blade sticking from his back. Blood sprayed from his wound as the sword was ripped from his body in an upward motion cutting everything from his stomach up in half. Blood flew in different directions as the body fell to the ground.

'What happened?' The bear masked thought staring at Naruto. Naruto looked at the other members then looked at the katana in his right hand. The sword is about 48 1/2 inches overall. The hilt is 10 inches long and has white nylon cord wrapping on it. It has a white round guard and the blade is a pure white color and is about 38 1/2 inches. Naruto studied the sparking blade as the blood dripped off it. The others took his distraction as an opening and two threw kunai at him. Naruto right hand lashed out instinctively with the sword knocking the kunai to the side. Naruto raised his right hand at the incoming ANBU who was wearing a hawk with his katana pointing toward him. Black chakra came from his hand and dissipated showing another katana. It was the same size as the other katana. The guard is a black color and is in the shape of a manji. The hilt is wrapped with black and red nylon cord wrap. The blade of the katana is a pure black color. (Think of Ichigo's blade in his Bankai form from bleach. It's the exact same.) Naruto used his blade to hit the ANBU's katana away. He quickly swung his sword horizontally toward the ANBU. The ANBU ducked and swung his blade upward. Naruto blocked with his white blade. Naruto aimed a kick for his stomach. The ANBU blocked the kick. Naruto swung his blade so fast the ANBU member didn't even see a blur. The ANBU member's head flew right off with a spray of blood from his neck. Naruto turned quickly as a huge fireball headed toward him.

Naruto watched as a white chakra rose in front of him making a barrier. The fireball hit the barrier of white chakra. The ANBU member who launched the fireball watched patiently as fireball dissipated. He drew a kunai as he saw Naruto standing there staring at him. Naruto disappeared from his sight and appeared in front of the ANBU member. He was about to cut him in half when the other ANBU member threw a kunai at him. Naruto moved quickly and swatted the kunai away. He jumped away dodging a kunai swipe from the ANBU in front of him. They both jumped back regrouping. They looked at each other before looking at Naruto. They watched him carefully as they both started hand seals. Naruto disappeared from their sight.

"Katon: Haisekishō" The hawk masked ANBU said. He breathed out a cloud of superheated ash around the area. They watched waiting from him to either stop or to hear a grunt of pain but nothing came. The dog masked ANBU looked up catching a glimmer of sunlight from Naruto's katana. He saw Naruto floating in the air above him with his white katana resting on his shoulder. Before he could make a move Naruto came down ending in front of him in a crouch with his sword extended. Blood appeared in a line vertically from the ANBU members head downward before his right half of his body fell to the right and the left fell to the left. Naruto stood up straight and looked towards the remaining ANBU member backed up and drew his katana.

The Hawk masked ANBU charged at Naruto quickly. He swung his sword downward at Naruto. Naruto sidestepped the swing and swiped at him with his. The man brought his sword up to the side blocking the attack. He brought his leg up in a wide arc aiming for Naruto's face. Naruto ducked under the kick and brought his other blade up. The ANBU member moved out the way dodging the blade. Naruto jumped back just as the masked ninja swung his side. Naruto continued to jump back towards the edge of the cliff parting the cloud of ash as he did. Naruto swords disappeared in black and white light as he stopped by the edge. 'How did he move the ash cloud away' He thought staring at Naruto. After a few seconds the ANBU charged at Naruto. Naruto held his right hand out at the man as he got halfway toward Naruto. Gold chakra began to come out of Naruto's body covering him in a gold hue. Small gold chakra particles flowed into the air from his body. The ANBU member stopped and watched him warily. Naruto tensed his hand as and ANBU member quickly fell face first into the ground cracking it. He tried to get up feeling the wind crushing down on him. Naruto lifted his left hand in the air and water rose from behind Naruto into the air. The water moved from where Naruto is to where the ANBU member was. The water separated in the air and turned to several ice pikes. The man yelled on pain as he tried to move. Naruto brought his hand down quickly and the ice pikes followed impaling the man. The man let out a loud yell of pain before his voice died down. Naruto was about to turn back around when pain assaulted his body. A slash mark appeared on the back of his forearms and legs. One slash mark appeared from his forehead over each eye and went down pass the eyes to his cheek. Blood flowed from his wounds as Naruto closed his eyes trying to block out the pain. Naruto threw his head back on let out a loud yell as golden chakra came from his body and rose into air creating a golden transparent tower.

**Konoha **

Every one was looking towards the beam of golden light reaching the sky. A feeling none could describe washed over them. Tsunade was in her office with Jiraiya looking at the beam of charka as the felt it.

"Who could have this much chakra?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know" He said. 'But I could guess' He thought right after.

She flared her chakra and five ANBU members appeared in a puff of smoke. "Hai Hokage-sama" They said.

"Go find the source of this chakra quickly. If we felt it that means all the other nations did as well." Tsunade said.

"Hai" They said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

In the hospital 

Sasuke looked out the window angrily. 'How could you be this strong, Naruto' He thought.

"What is that?" A feminine voice behind him asked. He turned around to see Sakura smiling looking out the window.

'Hn, his power is stronger than last time.' Sasuke thought fuming. 'I must find out how he obtained that power.' He thought as he tried to sit up.

**Back to Naruto**

Red chakra mixed in with his gold as it decreased in height. Naruto clothes changed back to his orange clothes as his chakra disappeared. Naruto eyes turned back to its original blue color and his whisker marks reappeared as his eyes started to close. 'What happened?' Naruto thought falling toward the edge. His eyes closed completely as he fell off the cliff surrounded by red chakra.

**In Konoha a hours later**

Tsunade looked at the bodies of the dead ANBU members with a scowl on her face. She looked at the others in the room. "So all you found was the bodies of these four near a cliff?" She asked.

"Hai" They all said.

"Okay you are dismissed." She said pinching the bridge of her nose. All five ANBU members disappeared out of the room leaving a cloud of smoke.

"Who ordered them to go?" Jiraiya asked.

"Don't know but I could guess." Tsunade said.

"Seeing as they are dead we could guess that whoever they were after killed them but if it was Naruto maybe someone else did." Jiraiya said.

"Most likely." Tsunade said.

**Unknown location**

A woman of the age of 25 looked at the body of a blonde haired boy in a river. She walked over to him and picked him out of the water. The boy stirred opening his eyes. He looked up at the girl holding him. Blue eyes met another pair of blue before the boy fell unconscious once again.

* * *

Jutsus

Chidori-One thousand birds

Rasengan- Spiraling sphere

Kage Bunshin no jutsu- Shadow clone jutsu

Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu- Fire release: Mythical Fire Phoenix jutsu

Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu- Fire release: Grand fireball jutsu

Katon: Haisekishō- Fire release: Searing Ash cloud

A.N

So this is the beginning the next chapter should be out soon. There is something else though. I've had this story stuck in my head for a while but I don't know how it's do so I what you to review on if you want me to write it.

Summary

What if the Yondaime had a daughter and he sealed the Kyuubi inside of her. Seven years after the sealing of the Kyuubi the girl is saved from some ninja by a boy who name is Naruto and who just so happened to look similar to her. He stays with her as her protector but who exactly is he and why is random shinobi and villagers disappearing from the village.


End file.
